


[授权翻译]Apropos of Peace 关 于 和 平

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fluff, charles can walk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: “你想知道你能在近距离的情况下多快停住一颗子弹？”Erik几乎没来得及点头，“好吧，好吧，来吧，停住它。”他快速而稳妥地握住枪，并慢慢举高了它。但是他却没有把枪口指向Erik。灵活的手指举起枪来，Charles将枪抵上了自己的前额。Erik感觉到他的心脏停止了跳动。“你想要停止这一切吗，Erik？来吧。停住这颗子弹。”（《第一战》的这一幕你们都想来点不同）（在这篇里，Erik认为Charles是不可思议的，并且他找到了他原来认为永远不会找到的宁静。）请享用。





	[授权翻译]Apropos of Peace 关 于 和 平

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apropos of Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686245) by [VesperNexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperNexus/pseuds/VesperNexus). 



****Apropos of Peace****  
 ** **关 于 和 平****  
  
                                                                                                                           作者：VesperNexus  
                                                                                                                          翻译：FassAvoy翻译组  
  
  
  
 ** **正文：****  
  
“Erik，这毫无意义。”  
  
  
这大约是Charles第一百万次说这句话了。这个年轻的男人用他那打动人心的蓝眼睛看着他，他丰满的嘴唇蠕动着发出一声微不可闻的叹息，柔软的棕色头发勾勒出了他柔和的轮廓。Erik感到Charles那端传来的挫败感，嘴角微动，几乎要扯出一个微笑来，但他及时阻止了自己，他几乎觉得这一切并不值得年轻男人忧虑。Charles已经太多次阻止他这么做了，他一遍又一遍地说服Erik这是毫无意义的，然而这一次——Erik不会再接受否定的答复。  
  
  
“来吧，Charles。我们已经谈论过这个了。”当Erik把手枪塞到他修长的手指间时，Charles蹙起了眉头。Erik能感受到金属的震颤；能察觉到子弹在枪膛内的移动。所有的一切，轻盈的，结实的，沉甸甸的，分子似乎就停留在他的指尖，他迫不及待地想去操纵它们，在肾上腺素的作用下去控制它们。他知道他能够停住子弹；他只是想知道自己能做得多快。  
  
  
从Charles沉思的眼神，以及他让头发的阴影遮挡住双眼的样子来看，他一点也不赞同。他从未赞同过这件事，Erik也不认为他有可能会赞同，但是他不用去赞同。他只需要信任他，然后扣下扳机就好了。  
  
  
Erik移动双手，轻轻地覆盖上他朋友的手指，带着它们握紧手枪。当Erik移动手枪抵上自己的前额时，他能感觉自己手下那人冰冷皮肤的一瞬间紧绷。  
  
  
“Charles你知道我能停下它——”Charles又要抗议了，第一千遍地向Erik表达他的反对，“是的，我知道你不认为这是个挑战，但这是一件我需要做的事情。”他在放开那苍白的手指，让手臂垂落回身侧后停顿了一下，默默地感谢着Charles没有随之放下手来。  
  
  
他的朋友轻轻摇了摇头，他温和而善解人意的脸上映现出了更多的沮丧。  
  
  
“Erik——你知道这让我很不舒服—”  
  
  
“我知道Charles，但是拜托了，这很重要。”他在他的朋友能够打断他之前继续道：“你了解的。我需要知道我能多快停住这颗子弹。你知道这很重要。在Shaw之后……”他的声音渐渐低下来，不必再多说了。  
  
  
他能感觉到一些东西在他胸腔内痛苦地扭曲着，并且迅速地演化成一副可怕的景象：Charles躺倒在沙滩上，正在流血，他用手压着腿上正在渗血的弹孔，全身血迹斑斑。他尝试着不去想这个。“拜托，Charles。我们已经讨论过了。”  
  
  
Charles沉默了一段时间，期间唯一的声音就是外套摩擦身体而发出的窸窣，大宅不远处传来的树叶沙沙声，以及Charles粉唇发出的呼吸声。Erik屏住呼吸，等待着那标准、柔滑的英式口音的批准。  
  
  
“好吧——好吧。Erik。就这一次，这一次。”他暗暗松了一口气。他的朋友看起来像是在鼓起极大的勇气，如果这是在另一种情景下，Erik可能会发现自己被逗乐了。但是此时Charles 正拿枪指着他的前额，并且他的手指有点太紧地扣住了扳机，Erik需要集中全部注意力，忽略自己大声鼓噪的心跳声。  
  
  
一。Erik听见Charles在他脑海中宣布，Charles那舒缓的声音对他的心脏造成了奇迹般的影响——很多影响（他还不能完全理解）。他等待着。  
  
  
二。Erik暂时屏住了呼吸——  
  
  
三——  
  
  
“噢不，我不行。Erik，我——”  
  
  
“Charles!” Erik的恼怒情绪不由自主渗透而出，它就这么在他体内膨胀、溢出，而他无能为力。关于这件事他们谈论过太多次了。Charles不会伤害到他的——他们两人都知道——他不会——  
  
  
“Charles！”  
  
  
“Erik。”枪渐渐放下了，Erik沮丧得想要尖叫。“对不起——”Charles摇着头，他乱蓬蓬的头发在这个动作中变得更为凌乱，“我做不到。”  
  
  
Erik内心中幼稚的那部分想要翻翻白眼，冲Charles大喊大叫，因为Charles可以，他知道他可以，他只是不想这么做。  
  
  
  
然而，在Charles的眼睛微微黯淡下来时，他知道他把他的想法广播得有点太大声了。那把枪依旧握在那双苍白的手里，但是它的枪口指向了地面，而Erik一半的心思都在想如何将它重新拉回来。  
  
  
他决定再试一次。  
  
  
“Charles，你知道我需要这个。你难道不相信我吗？”  
  
  
  
又是一段时间的沉默，枪栓有些过于沉重地勾挂在Charles苍白的指间，他们的心跳声成了他所能听到最响的声音。Erik舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
  
“我需要这个。”  
  
  
片刻后。  
  
  
“好吧。”  
  
  
这句回答是如此的突然快速，但它确实是来了，Erik很惊讶，惊讶于面前的人逐渐显露出坚决的神色，以及眼神中的了然。他震惊了片刻，因为他没想到会这么容易，但这.....这是.......  
  
  
“你想知道你能在近距离的情况下多快停住一颗子弹？”Erik几乎没来得及点头，“好吧，好吧，来吧，停住它。”  
  
  
Charles快速而稳妥地握住枪，并慢慢举高了它。  
  
  
但是他却没有把枪口指向Erik。  
  
  
而是指向了他自己。  
  
  
灵活的手指举起枪来，Charles将枪抵上了自己的前额。  
  
  
Erik感觉到他的心脏停止了跳动。  
  
  
“你想要停止这一切吗，Erik？来吧。停住这颗子弹。”  
  
  
枪口紧抵着Charles的头，他的手指扣住扳机慢慢下压。Erik能感到子弹在枪膛中旋转，能感觉到铅弹被推出前那股极大的力量。  
  
  
他一生中从未感到如此愤怒。  
  
  
在下一秒来临之前，Charles手里的枪被拆卸分解开来，变成了一堆扭曲的金属块——破碎，面目全非。这些珍贵的金属被操控，转化成了一堆静静躺在草丛中的丑陋物什。  
  
  
一时间什么都没有发生。  
  
  
  
这件事遗留下来的唯一痕迹就是Charles手指头上的伤痕以及Erik因愤怒而燃烧的眼睛。  
  
  
“你他妈到底在想什么！？”Erik咆哮着，打破了这阵沉默，他大声又愤怒，内心的怒火不断上蹿，越烧越旺。他的心脏感觉像要跳出胸腔，他一个大跨步走向Charles——而这个不计后果的、鲁莽的Charles似乎在这一刻完全僵住了，他睁大眼睛，面色苍白。他的唇轻启，好像要说点什么——但是Erik没有让他开口。  
  
  
相反的，他的手向前粗暴地攥住他朋友纤细的手腕，手指握紧他脆弱的腕骨，将Charles粗暴地拉向他的胸前。他紧咬牙关，呼吸有点困难，但他还是在怒火的冲击下吐出了那些话，他用力收紧手指，Charles被暴力地拉到Erik胸前，发出一声惊呼。  
  
  
“搞什么鬼，Charles?!你疯了吗！？”  
  
  
“Erik——”  
  
  
“你怎么敢！Charles你怎么敢——你疯了吗？”  
  
  
Charles启唇想说点什么，Erik 知道他应该冷静下来，他真的应该冷静下来，但他不能，因为……因为……  
  
  
“你到底在想什么？你在思考么？你怎么能这么鲁莽，这么愚蠢——”  
  
  
Erik！  
  
  
脑海中的大喊抓住了他的注意力，让Erik重拾呼吸。他仍然在大幅度地吸气吐气，皮肤下的怒火还在燃烧，但是他能够稍微控制自己一点了。他的思绪乱糟糟的，充斥着太多的愤怒，甚至他自己都觉得可怕心惊。过了一会儿，他终于能够集中注意力，去关注那除了让他失去理智的愤怒之外的东西，去关注——  
  
  
他的手指还紧抓着Charles 的手腕，握得太紧以至于他发誓能感觉到有骨头在移动。他的手指深陷进那白无瑕疵的肌肤里，他把Charles拉得如此近以致于他们胸口相抵，年轻些的男人不得不踮起脚尖。他的面部因一些类似于痛苦的感觉而变得扭曲，那双幽深眼眸因Erik不了解的情感而睁大。  
  
  
那是一瞬间的反应。  
  
  
他好像被烫伤似的松了手，放开Charles，然后自己退后一步。他趔趄地退后，也找回了他的一点理智，他抬起深沉漆黑的眼眸盯着Charles。Charles，站在那儿，眼神黯淡而充斥着歉意，他向Erik伸出他带着瘀伤的手指，而Erik沉默了。  
  
  
他突然疯狂地摇起了头，牙关紧咬，垂在身侧的手握紧成拳。有火在他的眼里燃烧着，他的脸颊发红发热，他真的想去揍点什么东西。  
  
  
Charles张开嘴，看起来好像要道歉，但是——  
  
  
“别。”  
  
  
他没有具体想到他下一步应该做些什么，仅仅只是从唇间发出一声近乎沮丧的叹息，然后轻轻走过他朋友的身侧，距离近到足以感受到他的外套碰到自己的裤子，却不足以感受到Charles的手掌轻抚他的手臂。  
  
  
带着沉重的脑袋和一颗沉甸甸的心，他极快地的与Charles擦肩而过，不管那人在身后叫喊着他的名字，都是那把该死的枪开始了这一切。  
  
  
“Erik！”  
  
  
他转身离开了。  
  
*  
  
他花了一段时间才完全冷静下来。  
  
  
刚开始的时候，他完全被他的恼火，他的狂怒所吞噬了。他在毁掉两个门把手、把几个叉子折弯到无法辨认后才想明白为什么。  
  
  
他思考着——一开始，他将原因归结于“无知”。  
  
  
Charles是无知的，不计后果的，而这可能会对他自己造成很严重的后果。这是一件愚蠢的事情，这是一件非常非常愚蠢的事情，有那么一会儿，Erik让自己相信了这是他发脾气的原因，因为Charles没有像他本应做到的那样考虑清楚。  
  
  
因为Charles疯狂，轻率，不负责任。因为Charles鲁莽，粗心，冲动。  
  
  
这个方法奏效了，至少在一段时间内。在一段时间里，他只是弄弯一些餐具来发泄胸中不断涌起的挫败感。他坐在厨房的角落里，一次只用能力抬起一个叉子。  
  
  
（它不会永远持续下去。）  
  
  
他确实是气疯了，但不是因为Charles粗心鲁莽胆大妄为。因为Charles没有做粗心鲁莽胆大妄为的事，Charles跟这些东西从来粘不上边。他有自制力，聪明，并且相对于他的年龄而言足够的有智慧，他聪明、机智、有思想。  
  
  
Charles知道危险；他不是傲慢无知，不懂自己离被子弹穿透脑门有多近。Charles知道，在那一刻，Erik也知道。  
  
  
所以当情绪渐渐平复下来时，他几乎已经耗尽了叉子。他强迫自己停下来，进行深呼吸。他的朋友知道要深思熟虑和保持警觉，Erik很久都没见过这么冷静的人了，而这份冷静有时候吓到了他。他宽容、不匆不忙，Erik知道Charles是这些形容词的汇总，而这就是这件事变复杂的点。  
  
  
他思考着发生了什么（虽然他真的不想），他强迫着自己在脑海中反复重播那一刻，一遍又一遍，这样他就能得到一点点想法，弄清楚当他的朋友告诉Erik去停住这颗子弹时，脑子里到底在想些什么。  
  
  
他更为仔细地思考，尝试着去分析找出到底是什么让这一切变糟的—  
  
  
（“Charles，你知道我需要这个。你难道不相信我吗？”）  
  
  
（Erik想翻个白眼，想要大叫，因为Charles可以，他知道他可以，他只是不会这么做。）  
  
  
（“我不能——”）  
  
  
你难道不信任我吗？  
  
  
你难道不信任我吗？  
  
  
你难道不信任我吗？  
  
  
噢，Erik 想着——当他突然意识到时，正在升高的叉子掉落在瓷砖上发出一声叮当脆响（他没有注意到它）。  
  
  
他怎么能如此盲目？  
  
  
噢Lehnsherr，你这个傻子。  
  
  
叉子躺在地板上一动不动，Erik没有再看它一眼，而是快速站起来冲出门去。  
  
  
Erik不是因Charles无知才生气，因为他并不无知。  
  
  
Erik是害怕。  
  
  
他很久都没有这样恐惧过了，他以为他不会再感受到这样的恐惧。当手枪指向他自己的时候，当他要拯救的是自己的生命时，他没事。但是Charles……  
  
  
噢，噢他是如此，如此的盲目。一直以来。  
  
  
你这傻瓜。  
  
*  
  
找到Charles比他预想的要容易得多。  
  
  
他背对着Erik，尽管磁控者知道Charles已经意识到了他的到来。他站在阳台上，手轻搭在栏杆上，他的肩膀有些紧张地绷紧，Erik屏住了一会儿呼吸。  
  
  
那一刻他的脑海中萦绕激荡着很多事情，他几乎完全忘记了他要去说什么。他想要大叫，想要道歉，想要和Charles对峙——他试图发表一番言论，强迫他的大脑去组织语言，然而他一看见他纤细瘦弱的肩膀和手腕，这些想法就都逃离了他。  
  
  
他站在约一米远的地方，但即使站在这儿他也能看见那苍白手腕上的淤青伤痕。那些青紫沿着他纤长的手指蔓延开来，他默默地骂了一声。他怎么能够如此的愚蠢？  
  
  
这不是时候，他试图像Charles教他的一样平静他的头脑。尝试去理顺嗡嗡作响的纷乱思绪，而他响亮的心跳鼓动声几乎淹没了一切，并迫使他向前走了几步。  
  
  
他没有立即去看Charles。他的手找到了栏杆，感受到手下冰凉、坚实的金属使他平静了一点，安抚着他，在他试图去忘记那在他的意志下弯曲变形成金属分子的枪时。  
  
  
冷静下来，Erik。他深呼吸了一次。  
  
  
“Charles——”  
  
  
“我很抱歉。”他的眼睛睁大了一些，惊讶地挑起眉来。他完全转过来面对他的朋友，凝视着那张温柔的面容，Charles柔和的声音打破了沉默。年轻男人的发丝蓬乱，遮挡了那双打动人心的蓝眼睛，Erik突然想去抚开那些卷发，想用拇指爱抚那柔软的肌肤，想去——  
  
  
“Erik，我很抱歉,我没有意识到——我令人不敢相信的迟钝,我不应该那样做,我知道,但我不能——“  
  
  
“Charles。”  
  
  
Erik重复道,他的声音比之前更加响亮和坚定。Charles抿着嘴唇，将他那双蓝得惊人的眼睛对上Erik 的，他的手指几乎紧张地抓住栏杆，突然地，Erik确切地意识到他要做什么了。  
  
  
在那一刻他得到了Charles一心一意的注视，他记得当那把枪压在那苍白的太阳穴上时，那爬过他颈椎的近乎颤抖的恐惧。他记得当他感觉到子弹在枪膛里旋转，离Charles那么近时，他的呼吸是如何彻底地远离了他。他记得当仅仅想到这些事情也许会发生在他第一个朋友、唯一的朋友、他最好的朋友身上时，那种笼罩他全身的恐惧。  
  
  
自他长大以来，他第一个感受到某种比对Shaw的仇恨还强烈的感情。  
  
  
自他长大以来，他第一次对在他掌控内的事情这么紧张和勇敢。  
  
  
自他用他那钢铁般冰凉坚毅的灰色眼睛去凝视这位乐观、聪明、体贴的教授以来，他第一次吻了他。  
  
  
他将他的手从栏杆上移下，将它们轻轻地放在人那狭窄的臀部，将那个心灵感应者拉近，沉醉于他肖想已久的柔软双唇。  
  
  
Charles很惊讶，起初，他有一点点的呼吸不畅。但是一当Erik 的唇遇上他的，磁控者就感受到了回应，对他吻的回应，感受到那双柔软光滑的手向上移动环绕住他的脖颈，将他拉得更近。他能感受到Charles的舌头缠抵着他的，感受到温暖和活力，五官所能感受到的都是他，而他知道这就是为什么他会那么的害怕。  
  
  
这个吻又软又甜，他从未感受过这样的事物，也从未对任何人有过这样的感觉。而这种感觉吓到了他，使他害怕，让他想永远停留在他柔软的嘴唇，明亮的双眼和流畅的英式口音里。  
  
  
他的手指移动着，不打断这个吻的同时轻抚那突出的颧骨，他品尝到威士忌以及种种甜美清新的味道，品尝到了Charles.  
  
  
当他们分开时，Charles的眼睛是阖上的，长长的黑色睫毛与他苍白的肌肤形成鲜明的对比。他的手指紧紧抓住Erik的衬衫，就好像这是他唯一的支撑。Erik 的一只手托着Charles的臀部，另一只抚着他的脸颊，他们之间的距离不过一根头发的宽度。Charles睁开双眼，Erik 看到了那双美丽异常的蓝色瞳孔，他的朋友（爱人）歪了歪头，他的唇蹭过Erik 的手指印下一个轻柔的吻。  
  
  
那么久以来，Erik第一次感受到爱比恨强烈。  
  
  
当他说话时，依旧将Charles捕捉在一个亲密的，移动的拥抱中——金色的、透明如琥珀的夕阳流洒在他们的皮肤上，他的言语柔软，流露出他无法辨明的感情。  
  
  
和他在早些时候从Charles眼睛里看到的一样的感情。  
  
  
“别再那么做了，Charles。”  
  
  
Charles呼出了一个柔和温暖的笑音，那像一个安慰的拥抱般地环住了Erik的心，让他的手臂因愉悦而轻颤。  
  
  
“只要你不再要求我拿枪射你，我的朋友。”  
  
  
他感觉到微笑正牵扯着他的嘴角，他温柔凝视着怀里独一无二的男人。  
  
  
“你真是不可思议。”  
  
  
他轻笑起来，很快Charles也随他一起，他比以前更为近地紧贴着Erik，以不止一种方式。  
  
  
Erik花了一点时间去想那把枪，那扭曲到面目全非的金属，他想知道它是否仍然放肆地躺在大宅远处的庭院草地上。他想着怀抱里的温暖，那双打动人心的蓝眼睛，想着那最为美丽的笑容和最为柔软的双唇。他记得他曾经告诉过Charles什么，就在不久之前。他记得自己告诉他，和平永远不是一个选择，但是现在，他想他可能会重新考虑。  
  
  
是的，他一边想着一边将搂着爱人的双臂收紧了一点，夕阳西沉，而Charles的头仍旧舒适地靠在他的肩膀上。他知道他们有太多要去讨论，去思考，但是现在——现在Erik真正认识到和平永远是一个选择。  
  
  
在夕阳又逐渐下沉了些许，将他俩都沐浴在金色的余晖之中时，他想他找到了它。  
  
完


End file.
